Word Bubbles Version 2.1 Help Page
Without Powers WARNING: If you are using this style, the size of the image you use, must NOT exceed a width of 150px, and the font must be reasonably sized, otherwise when used in comments, this template will look like $&*&@(*. Misuse will not be tolerated. What it looks like Filled out Blank } |title = |title2= |border = |color1= |color2= |file= |size= |age = |height = |weight = |sexuality = |relationship = |birthplace = |weapon = |accent = |quote = |time = } }} Where to Use This word bubble can be used for any species, demigod, nymphs, etc. Also, this word bubble can be used in comments or on pages. There is an alternate word bubble, Template:Bach Word Bubble 2.1 With Powers, where you can also list your character's powers for easy look-up in fights. However, that template will not be allowed to be used in Comments, as it would be too long. With Powers WARNING: If you are using this style, the size of the image you use, must NOT exceed a width of 150px, and the font must be reasonably sized, otherwise when used in comments, this template will look like $&*&@(*. Misuse will not be tolerated. What it looks like Filled out Blank } |title = |title2= |border = |color1= |color2= |file= |size= |age = |height = |weight = |sexuality = |relationship = |birthplace = |weapon = |accent = |quote = |powers = |time = } }} Where to Use This word bubble can be used for any species, demigod, nymphs, etc. Also, this word bubble cannot be used in comments or on pages. There is often a glitch when comments load templates (versus how they load on regular pages or forums) and the hide/show option will not work thereby making the template insanely long with all the powers listed. There is an alternate word bubble, Template:Bach Word Bubble 2.1, that does not contain a list of powers that can be used in comments. Relevant Info to Both Word Bubbles Other Related Pages *Template:Bach Word Bubble 2.1 With Powers *Template:Bach Word Bubble 2.1 *Template:Example Word Bubble *Template:Example Word Bubble w Powers *New Word Bubbles Help Page Changing colours in Links Font tags are depreciated and should no longer be used, instead if you need to change a colour in a font, like Making it look red, then you use span tags instead, Making it look red Resizing images on Wikia Most know when resizing images you just simply which makes it look like: But there's another way to resize images, by width and height at the same time 123x0px or 0x123px (widthxheight): You could even stretch it oddly and pick both width and height yourself: Template Categories When you make a template for your character, remember to give it a category, however because it is a template you have to put noinclue & /noinclude around the categories. The template should get two categories, one to put it in word bubbles, and one to put it under your user category, example: Category:Word Bubble TemplatesCategory:BachLynn23 Category:Templates Category:Help